To Make You Feel My Love
by Darkchilde
Summary: ~Second in the series 'Hope Floats'~Jareth is watching Sarah when she gets bad news, what will the Goblin King do?


To Make You Feel My Love  
  
By: Darkchilde  
  
midnights_jewel_purple@yahoo.com  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was dropping below the horizon, turning the sky of the Underground blood red. The red soon faded to a deep purple, and the first faint flickering of twinkling stars began to make itself known up in the new-born night sky. The round silver moon began to rise, dancing silver across the Labyrinth and all that occupied it.   
  
The moonlight filled the bedroom chamber of the ruler of this fairy tale place, the Goblin King. Jareth was stretched out across his bed, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. The black silk sheets that covered his bed bunched around his waist and his bare chest rose and feel steadily.   
  
I really should do something about that boring ceiling, he reflected to himself. This was the first night in a while that he hadn't fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched his black silk pillow. He'd forgotten how boring insomnia was.   
  
Throwing the sheets back, Jareth swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He grabbed his dark blue robe and rapped around him, protecting himself from the chill of the night air. He moved purposely toward the window, and stood glaring out at the moon, cursing it for keeping him away from his dreams.   
  
After a few more moments of glaring at the wide white moon, Jareth whirled away from the window and dropped into one of the velvet lined chairs that decorated his room. Leaning his head against the high back of the chair, he shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Nothing happened, to his great annoyance.   
  
He could control everything about the Labyrinth, the entire Underground! He could perfectly control the weather, as easily as he could control the very lives of those who lived here! He could turn night into day if he so wanted to! And, blast it all, he couldn't make himself go to sleep.   
  
It seemed that sleep was his only refuge these days. Centuries of dealing with the idiotic goblins and the buffoons that wished those children in their charge away had begun to take its toil on his mind. Rubbing his temple, Jareth turned his head to look back over the glory of the Labyrinth, just visible through the wide window.   
  
By the moon, he was tired. Tired of it all, tired of everything that defined who he was. Worse yet, he was lonely. He hadn't had a decent, intelligent conversation with…well, anyone, in years now.   
  
No, that wasn't true, his mind reminded him. An image of a young girl's face, beautiful even in it's youth, swam to his mind. His heart clenched tightly, then released as Jareth pushed the rush of emotion away. A smirk pulled at his features as he thought about the girl. About…Sarah.   
  
She'd been so…fiery, so passionate. He'd wanted her from the very moment he saw her, running through the park like a child in her long off-white costume. She had been beautiful to him even then, but he hadn't put much faith in her mind. And then she had defeated his Labyrinth, a feat never before accomplished to his memory.   
  
After the blow to his pride had been repaired, Jareth realized that the girl…the woman had a great strength boiling inside of her, along with an amazing mind. And soon he begun to long for her mind as well as her lovely form.   
  
Somehow, someway, the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with his most hated enemy.   
  
Jareth shook the thought out of his mind, resting his chin in his hand. His elbow was propped up on the arm of the chair as he sat thinking. Almost unconsciously, he held out his hand and one of his crystals appeared in his hand.   
  
The Goblin King let a small smile pull at his lips as he stared into the depths of the crystal, mentally directing it to show him what he wanted to see.   
  
An image began to form in the crystal, of long chestnut tresses and a pair of deep dark eyes. High cheekbones and a generous mouth appeared in the crystal, and then the entire image of the girl snapped into focus.   
  
Sarah sat cross-legged on her bed, an old teddy bear held in her lap as she red a few sheets of paper. Jareth watched her eyes light up for a moment at something she read on the first page, and a smile worked it's way to his lips.   
  
She dropped a page of the letter onto her bed, and began to read the next page, bouncing slightly on her bed, like a small child. But when her eyes were halfway down the page, her bouncing stopped, and her smile disappeared rapidly. Her mouth dropped open when she was two thirds down the page, and by the time she was finished with the second page of the letter, tears were rolling down her cheeks.   
  
Jareth's own smile vanished, and his eyebrows knitted together at Sarah's emotional one-eighty. What could the letter possibly say to cause such highs and lows in her?   
  
The second page of the letter followed the first, and Sarah read the final half page quickly. By the time she was done, her tears were pouring like a waterfall down her cheeks, and her shoulder's were shaking. Sarah bowed her head, and her dark tresses fell over her face masking her features from him.   
  
The Goblin King's heart twisted in his chest as he watched the young woman he had fallen in love with weep over three sheets of paper. An unreasonable fury swelled in his chest, but he beat it back, always keeping the mask up over his features. He dared not show any emotion, even when he was alone.   
  
Sarah's shoulders began to shake, and Jareth winced, his fingers longing to stroke her long hair from her face, and wipe her tears dry. Her voice startled him, soft and broken as he listened to her through his crystal.   
  
"It's not fair. It's not fair." She whispered it like a mantra, over and over again. "All I wanted…all I wanted was to…" Her voice broke, and Jareth looked away, his heart aching for her.   
  
What could that paper had said that would cause such reaction in the young woman who read it? Concentrating, Jareth used his magic to call the letter to him from the other world, holding out his hand to catch the three sheets of paper.   
  
Looking back in his crystal, he was relieved to find that Sarah didn't miss her letter…she was to far gone in her weeping to notice the mysterious disappearance of the pink stationary. Keeping the corner of one eye on the girl in the crystal, Jareth scanned the letter looking for what had made the girl so upset.   
  
As he read through the first page, he realized that the letter was from her real mother-some actress or other by the name of Linda Williams. She wrote her a daughter about a page and a half of cliché letter sayings…"I wish you were here", "How are you", blah, blah, blah…   
  
Jareth stopped short when he got to the third paragraph down on the second page. "I really don't think it would be such a wise idea for you to come and to stay with me right now Sarah…in fact, I'm not sure it would be good for you to even visit. I have a new play opening soon, and your presence would be just one more thing for the media to grab a hold of…"   
  
The Goblin King snarled in anger, clenching the letter tightly in his fist. How DARE that woman?! How DARE she hurt her daughter, her beautiful sweet daughter in that fashion?!   
  
For a few delicious moments, Jareth toyed with the idea of sabotaging the woman's career. He even went so far as to think of ending the woman's LIFE as well as her career, but decided against it. The woman would get what was coming to her, he knew. But he would not hinder any progress he might soon make with Sarah by harming her 'beloved' mother in anyway. No matter how tempting it was.   
  
Banishing the letter back to Sarah's bedroom (in her garbage can to be exact), Jareth looked back at the young woman curled up on her bed and hugging her teddy bear tightly. A stab of longing and sadness hit his heart, and he reached out a leather gloved hand to lightly touch the part of the crystal where her long hair was. He could almost feel the silky strands wrapping around his fingers.   
  
He watched Sarah until she was asleep, keeping his fingers lightly on the crystal the entire time. As soon as the child's eyes were closed and she had slipped into a deep slumber, Jareth rose to his feet, banishing the crystal.   
  
Jareth staggered to his bed, his legs asleep from sitting for so long. He collapsed onto the huge bed, and yanked the sheets up over his body. He turned to lay on his side and looked at the empty portion of the bed. Lying his hand flat on that part of the bed, he sighed. He was tired of sleeping alone. He wanted her there next to him, her long brown hair shimmering in the moonlight of the Underground.   
  
Just before he drifted off to sleep, and idea occurred him. A way for him to have Sarah here with him for all time. A soft smile graced his lips as he resolved to put his plan into action soon. Very soon.   
  
With that comforting thought in mind, Jareth fell asleep, to find the woman he loved waiting for him in his dreams. When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
  
When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
  
The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet  
  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
